


The Sandwich Story

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: The Romantic Misadventures of Clint and Bucky [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, accidental home invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Clint's never been to Natasha's new place so he has no idea that something as simple as finding the key hidden under the flower pot by the front door could lead to unintended consequences that he'll never be able to live down.





	The Sandwich Story

Clint walked down the busy street. His last appointment of the day had gotten out earlier than expected, so he gave his best friend a call. It had been months since he'd last seen Natasha, and she'd moved into a new place that he'd yet to visit. He was close enough to the area he could easily stop by, so he gave her a call.

"Clint," Natasha greeted him from the phone, "what's up?"

"I'm in the area and thought I'd stop by the new place finally. You home?"

"I'm still at work but I'll text you the address. Spare key under the flowerpot by the door, let yourself in and make yourself at home."

Clint said his goodbyes and promised he'd be at her place when she got home. He got the text shortly after hanging up, putting the address in his gps. and got there. It was a cute little duplex in a quiet neighborhood, the two entrances both had various pots of plants on the porches which gave it a homey atmosphere from the outside. He walked up to the one on the right side, lifting the flowerpot by the door and finding the promised key let himself inside.

The interior of the house was done up in dark colors with mismatched furniture, which, for Natasha, seemed a little odd, but Clint wasn't going to judge if she'd taken a new approach to decorating. He was wandering around checking things out when his stomach gave a slight rumble. He'd skipped his lunch break to get his meetings over with so he wouldn't have to suffer through them, and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Natasha had said to make himself at home, so he rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, finding things to make a sandwich.

As he was walking around looking at the sketches hanging on the wall nibbling his food, Clint heard the front door unlock. Looking towards it, Clint saw the silhouette of a very large, very masculine figure holding a duffle bag standing in the frame. He was standing in his friend's house eating a sandwich and it was getting robbed.

"Who the hell are you?" The figure growled, stepping further into the house. 

Clint panicked in that moment, throwing his sandwich in the guy's face before running into the bedroom to lock himself in. There was pounding on the door as he desperately dialed Natasha's number to warn her of what was happening.

"Nat, you're being robbed, and I think he's going to kill me to prevent me from testifying against him," he whisper yelled into the phone when she answered.

"What do you mean, where are you? I got home like ten minutes ago and you weren't here. Figured you got lost."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" The mystery man yelled as the door gave a worrying crack with the force of his hits.

"Clint, which side did you go into?" Natasha inquired, a small snicker coming from her.

"The right one, and it's not funny!"

"I'm the one on the left. Hold on, I'll come save you."

Clint looked around the bedroom he was in after she'd hung up. The floor was covered in men's clothing and the decor was definitely more masculine feeling than was typically his friend's taste. Oh god, he'd broken into someone's house, eaten their food and, then assaulted them with their own sandwich. He was never going to live this down.

The banging stopped as Natasha's voice came muffled through the doorway, apparently explaining to the man what had happened. A lighter knock came, "Clint, you can come out now. Bucky's not mad, since I explained you're just an idiot and apparently great minds think alike."

"I'd rather just die here thanks," Clint replied but did unlock the door. 

Natasha and the very muscular, very handsome man she'd called Bucky opened the door and came in. Bucky still had mayonnaise on his face from the sandwich, but had a sheepish smile as well.

"Sorry if I scared you. Wasn't expecting someone to be in my place and, well in my line of work it's usually not a good thing." Bucky held out a hand as he apologized.

"Sorry I threw a sandwich in your face." Clint accepted the hand up as Natasha broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You did what?!"

"It was what I had in my hand at the time, okay? Thought I was in your house, but apparently everyone keeps their keys under flower pots in the same spot around here…"

"Maybe it's a good thing we do," Bucky grinned, "might not have met you otherwise. Natasha's told me quite a bit about you, but never that you're cute when you're flustered."

Clint's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You think I'm cute?"

Bucky shrugged, but had a twinkle in his eye, "I mean as far as home invaders go, you're not bad to look at."

"Okay mister tall, dark and scary, you about give me a heart attack, and now want to flirt? How is this fair?"

"So you're saying _no_ to the possibility of going out with him," Natasha intervened. "You're taller than him anyway."

"I'm not saying no. Just a hell of a way to meet is all," Clint defended himself with a pout.

"Shall we all go over to my place, so you can actually see it, and order pizza?" 

"I could be persuaded with pizza and good company," Bucky agreed looking hopefully at Clint.

"Come on Clint, you used your sandwich as a weapon. I'll order you one just how you like it." Natasha couldn't help the laughter that bubbled to the surface with the comment.

"Don't remind me about that, and I guess I'll stay," Clint conceded. He would like to get to know Bucky better, and he never turned down the opportunity for free pizza.

"Good, let's go!"

The three of them went over to Natasha's where they had the promised pizza, watched bad action movies, and talked. It turned out the artwork in Bucky's place had been done by a friend of his, and that he was in the same kind of work as Natasha (some kind of secret security thing they couldn't really talk about). Clint made plans to see Bucky alone later on in the week because he really did like the man, despite the way they both thought the other was robbing the place. It was like fate had stepped in on the usual Barton luck and given Clint something good out of the crazy situation. Now, if only Natasha would forget about the damn sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Never listen to Reddit stories while thinking about what to write next. This is what happens when you're struggling for inspiration and hear a good story...


End file.
